


Junkies

by FlatlandDan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fingerfucking, This really is just PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlandDan/pseuds/FlatlandDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years with SHIELD has turned them into adrenaline junkies, and sometimes the missions just aren’t enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkies

It happens because Loki has shot up downtown Manhattan and Tony is going to have to be cut out of his suit.  The street is a mess, crawling with SHIELD agents trying to contain  _this_ , Steve and Coulson already playing mop up.  Thor has been dispatched to find Hulk.  He’d been shooting things from afar on a roof, sullenly taking shot after shot from a safe distance. She’d been running perimeter, ensuring that nothing got out of the kill zone. Nothing even got close.

No one notices her smile, him follow her into an alley, them chase each other down narrow walkways and up walls onto rooftops. No one hears that when he catches her she laughs.  He knows what she likes and his hand is on her suit zipper, his lips on her ear before her laughter stops.  They don’t have much time before the helicopters are air born again. She moans as his hand moves under her leather suit and starts gently ghosting over her clit, barely touching her. His mouth moves further down her neck as unzips his jacket and runs her hands under his black t-shirt.  He grins into her neck and she laughs again as licks the ticklish spot on her neck.  One finger pushes into her and she’s back to sighing, moving her hands to the front of his pants to rub against him. He groans.

“God, Tasha, let me do this for you first” he mumbles into her neck. She pulls back and steadies his hand, capturing his eyes with her own. Six years with SHIELD has turned them into adrenaline junkies, and sometimes the missions just aren’t enough.

“Together” she says firmly.  He half closes his eyes and nods, leaning forward into her space and pushing her roughly against a wall.  Anyone else and she would say that was enough and floor them, but not him.  Her signature takedown move has been known to make him orgasm.  He pushes another finger in and moves his palm flat against her clit, just enough friction that she feels pressure start to build.  She’s moaning now, closer, and she moves her hands to support his head and neck before kicking his legs out from under him.

His fingers barely come out.

She’s on top, using the precious second he takes to settle his back and hips to push his pants down to his ankles.  He flips her and slowly pulls her suit down, his tongue dipping into her belly button before replacing his fingers with his lips. Slowly he sucks her, his hands rubbing the inside of her thighs.  He would do this until she shook apart if she let him, eat her out until she had orgasmed three time and helicopter spotlights found them.  She’s let him do it before, but today she grabs his shoulders and pulls him up and over. She leans down to lick his lips, to taste herself on him, and draws his hand down with hers until he has two fingers inside her.  Kisses him again, deeper now, and reaches down to add two of her fingers to his, stretching herself for a few thrusts before removing them.   He’s painfully hard, pre-cum leaking onto his briefs as she pushes them aside and reaches between his legs to rub one of her slick fingers against his anus.   His hands falter and they both laugh as she pushes the finger in to her knuckle.  He pushes one of her bra straps down, un-cups her breast and leans up to suck her nipple gently.  She pushes another finger in and they start moving faster.  The first helicopter starts up and she pulls his underwear down, freeing his cock. He growls then, the noise he makes when he close and she lets him roll on top and rip her underwear off.  He slides into her without hesitation and she hooks her legs over his arms.  She sees the spotlight go on and her heart skips a beat, adrenaline pumping through her system.  She knows he sees the lights as well, knows because he tilts up so her clit is getting attention as well.  She’s close, so close now, and when she reaches behind finger him and he hits her just perfectly they both come undone.

Two minutes later the helicopter finds them and they report no suspect, just some suspicious teenagers they tracked.  Coulson looks at them but doesn’t say a word, just sighs and jerks his head towards the waiting helicopter. 

Two hours later they are debriefed and the adrenaline has faded.  They lie separated by a wall and run through the rooftop in their minds, critique their own moves and come up with new a twist for next time.  She’ll tie him up and he’ll use his wrist guard as a gag. Either way they’ll get their fix.

 


End file.
